Question
by cg2006
Summary: “Teme!” Sigh. “What?” “How do you like your girls?” with the fluffy cute essence of sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, second story to post, third to write ( I had a KakaIru one, but I'll have to fix it a lot before it is considered "reasonable" to post. T.T). Excuse some grammatical mistakes...I h8 commas.

**I don't own Naruto**... Naruto pwns you! lol, sorry, lame. XD that's me in my retarded mode. T.T

Question

Two figures lay side by side in a field, looking up at the sky, as nature did its daily transition of day to night. The orange sun still shone at the end of the hill, while wispy purple clouds drifted in the warm orange sky.

One of the figures suddenly shot up. "Ne, Sasuke!!" A boy with golden blonde hair shouted, though his companion was only laying less than three feet away from him.

"Hn?"

The blonde haired one pouted. "Is that all you say?" He paused, then giggled.

Sasuke turned his head slowly and peered at his friend with a bemused expression. "What's so funny, Naruto?"

Naruto giggled to himself some more before replying, "You-giggle-just made me think of a"-giggle-"a troll!!"

Sasuke deadpanned, and muttered, "How do you relate me to a troll?"

"Cause…" Naruto erupted in a fit of giggles.

Sasuke stared.

"Oh…" The boy finally settled down enough to be taken as seriously as possible, considering he was, after all, Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja.

Sasuke prodded, "Now, tell me, how do you relate me to a troll?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, around most other people, your vocabulary level is hardly higher than a troll's!!" He let out another set of giggles. Sasuke did the only thing he, as an Uchiha, would do-stare. "Okay…" What could possible be so funny, considering that didn't really make much sense?

"All you ever say to people is "hn". Can't you actually say something to people besides grunt?"

"Hn." Naruto squealed. Wait, _squealed?_

"Ha Ha! You did it again! You said 'hn'!" He mimicked Sasuke by putting on a low voice and said "hn" over and over and laughing hysterically.

Naruto's giggles finally died down, and the boy lay back against the soft grass. There was finally silence once again, to the Uchiha's pleasure. But with Uzumaki Naruto around, how long was it expected to stay that way?

"Ne, Sasuke-teme!"

"…"

"Teme!" Sigh.

"What?"

"How do you like your girls?"

TBC!! ha. Please review if you like it, or review with suggestions. I broke it in half, and I'm still writing it anyway. I won't continue if no one reads it... please review with opinions!!  



	2. Chapter 2

Ah, well, I was gonna wait till 5 reviews (reasonable amount, no? T.T) but I just decided to post what I have written so far.. Really, this is all I've got now, I was having fun writing the KHII fanfic, it was a little scene that kept playing in my head, drunk jack and sora...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto...(will she say it? O.O...) naruto pwns you. there. :P

**.:Recap:. **

"Teme!" Sigh.

"What?"

"How do you like your girls?"

* * *

Sasuke shot up from his position on the grass and glared at his friend. "In what way does it concern you?" 

Naruto smiled sweetly, "I just wanna know…"

Running an elegant hand through his now blue from the setting sun hair, he sighed, and drew his knee against his chest, draping his arm over it. "How do I know you're not a girl who is posing as Naruto?"

The blonde threw a forceful punch at his friend, who easily caught it, to prove he wasn't one of Sasuke's fangirls using Henge. After all, they would never want to harm their beloved Sasuke-kun. Not that they could anyway.

"Weak punch, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" Sasuke smirked.

"So, what kind of girls do you like?" Sasuke dropped his smirk and replaced it with a frown. He sighed again and rolled his eyes.

Seeing as Sasuke wasn't going to say anything, Naruto offered, "Do you like them with long hair?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly. "…no." He glanced up at the sky. A few of the first stars began to shine. "I don't really give these things much thought." Naruto ignored that last comment.

"Really? Sakura-chan was said you liked girls with long hair."

_Where the hell did she get that idea?_

Naruto put a hand under his chin and brought his brows together as if in deep concentration. "No long hair…" he muttered. As if in frustration, he ruffled his golden blonde hair vigorously and shook his head, letting his bangs fall into his eyes.

(his headband, I forget what exactly it's called in Japanese, i'll come to me though, but his headband was off, btw. just might be handy to know...:smirk:)

"Ah! Do you like girls who are tall? Slim?" Suddenly Sasuke smirked, but Naruto was in too deep thinking to notice.

"Around average, maybe slightly short."

"Hmm…maybe brunettes?"

"No."

"No brunettes? Maybe red heads?" How many red heads were in Konoha? _Idiot._ "No."

"Blonde, then?"

Looking stunned, but pleased, Naruto continued.

"Pretty eyes? Round, narrowed? Long eyelashes?"

"Big, round."

"What color? Brown? Blue? Green?" Naruto looked dazed, as he thought of his female team mate. "Pale?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting a Hyuuga?"

"Er, no, no!"

Black eyes glared venomously at a certain blond haired ninja.

"Eh! Moving on to personality?" Naruto didn't seem to notice that Sasuke hadn't answered the eye color preference.

"Would you like them to be quiet or loud?" He questioned.

"I think they would be quiet, if they were wise enough, but they seem to be quiet loud."

"…they?" Sasuke stiffened slightly. _Since when had the dobe become so ..attentive?_

Naruto beamed. "Aw, Sasuke likes somebody!!" He began to chant. "Sasuke-kun has a crush! Sasuke-kun has a crush!" He put strong emphasis on "kun" to annoy him.

Sasuke growled and whacked Naruto upside the head. "Itai…" Naruto whined and rubbed the back of his head. "Ne, now I get to guess who you like!" Naruto grinned evilly. "Wait till your fangirls hear their Sasuke-kun has a crush…

"Does she have long hair, or short?"

"Short."

"Is she tall? Is she slim?" Sasuke groaned quietly.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" _Talk about déjà vu…iie,, not déjà vu, just a typical conversation with an idiot…_

Naruto pondered. "Oh, we did, didn't we? Well, I don't remember what you said, so we're doing this all over again." He smiled sweetly.

Sasuke stared up at the sky that was now a blue-violet. He noticed more stars had appeared. The Uchiha felt calm and relaxed as night came but unfortunately that wonderful calmness was interrupted by some baka who asked:

"She lives in Konoha right?" Sasuke felt his eye twitch. _BAKA!_ He picked up a rather large rock that happened to be right next to him and threw it Naruto. Said boy, being Naruto, didn't dodge the rock; therefore he was pelted on the forehead where a large painful lump was beginning to form.

"_ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI!!!_" Naruto yelled, clutching his forehead.

"Please keep your headband on at all times," Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Naruto stared at his friend in awe.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto still stared. "Sasuke made a joke! Uchiha Sasuke-THE Uchiha Sasuke-made a joke!

* * *

maybe if people didn't know, a bit of vocabulary... 

_teme:_ bastard _dobe:_ dead last _baka:_ idiot _Henge_: that jutsu where you look like someone else..right? correct me if i'm wrong..T.T _iie: _no _itai/ita:_ ouch/ow I think that's it... so..yeah, still waiting for 5 reviews:3 i get motivated with more reviews cuz i know people are reading my story and are either enjoying or not enjoying my story. review with any comments/questions/suggestions on my lame story ( i have such a positive personality, right? no. T.T)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, still bewildered, lay back down on the grass, putting his hands behind his head. He stared up at the starry sky in silence, and Sasuke gazed at the beautiful sky also. The blonde boy took a hand from behind his head and counted on his fingers while muttering, "Blonde, not long hair, average size, loud? Lives in Konoha…" Naruto chuckled. "Blue eyes…" 

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Naruto…"

"Mm…yes?"

"I don't remember saying anything about blue eyes…"

Naruto froze, with six fingers out in front of him.

"Eh, heh heh. You sure, teme?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He moved from his sitting position to on his knees and hands in a crawling position.

"Maybe you know something about this person I like?" The raven haired boy inches closer to Naruto who slowly backs away.

"M-maybe I do…"

Crawl…back away…crawl…BACK AWAY!

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed. He jumped up and was planning on running far far away, but was unfortunately pounced on by his friend. Sasuke's knees were placed on either side of Naruto and his arms pinned him down to the soft grassy hill.

"So, what do you know about this person?" Sasuke questioned, glaring down at his trapped prey.

Naruto's eyes seemed to widen in fear. "A-ano…eh…"

Sasuke leaned forward, his dark bangs brushed lightly against Naruto's tanned face. Naruto wrinkled his nose and tried to ignore the faint tickling on his face.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Uchiha leaned in closer. "…victim?"

Victim gulped, staring into the dark eyes that stared intensely back. Naruto bit his lip and continued staring back through his blonde bangs that slightly obscured his sight. He noticed a few specks of brown, somehow, even though it was dark outside. Maybe it was just because they were…_less than three inches away from each other?!_

"Uh…eh..ee..Sa..sasuke?" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke wasn't moving back. In fact, he was still moving closer. There was still a two inch distance. "Sasu-?!"

"Stop your babbling, dobe."

Two inches suddenly became none. Naruto found his lips, again, pressed against his rival's, only this time it didn't seem to be an accident. Sasuke broke away and smirked when he saw a blush on Naruto's face that seemed to glow pink in the dark.

"So, do you still think you know something about this person?"

Naruto's blush seemed to glow even more.

"Uh, ano, well, um…" he stuttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, do you think perhaps he might like ramen?" Naruto felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards, and Sasuke also smiled. A rather sweet smile, too.

"Good. But you know, I think there should be one more price my victim should pay…" Naruto's smile dropped as he panicked over what he had to do. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his prey again, muttering "dobe", and leaned down for one more kiss.

* * *

Yatta!! Finally brought myself to finish this. :3 honestly, i think I could have done better, but I'm really not in a mood for writing romantic sappy stuff. yeah, but, well, I don't think I really ever am. I was having lots of fun with the angst one. XD You know, when I was thinking about it this morning, this was not how it was planned, but somehow it just turned out this way. Improvising! It also seems really short. T.T Ah, well. I love it when Naruto isn't wearing the Konoha headband. He looks cute with his bangs showing. :3 there is an annoying ringing...:_twitch_: yeah, whatever. 


End file.
